caperucita en un mundo feliz
by Alenna.Ackerman
Summary: la tipica historia de caperucita roja da un cambio de 360 grados. Que ocurriria si la joven chica fuese drogadicta? Y el lobo fuese quien le vende la hierba? Pasen a leer! -


**_Serie/_**_** Libro:** Caperucita Roja__  
**Personajes:** Caperucita, El lobo, La abuelita, Los pitufos, Blanca nieves y los siete enanos, Cenicienta y "El oficial"._**_  
Advertencias: _**_Ninguna, pasen a leer!_

**_Caperucita en un mundo feliz_**

* * *

Amanda Roan Alias "Caperucita Roja" Era una niña que consumía drogas, el día de la agresión a Romina E. Alias "Abuelita" la joven estaba bajo el efecto de estas sustancias.

La policía encontró en la joven cinco gramos de la famosa "Cocaína", un interrogatorio tuvo que ser necesario para saber más del caso.

―Decidme ¿Qué ocurrió? ―pregunto un oficial bebiendo su café

―Todo fue culpa del lobo, él siempre me vendía las dosis. Ese día en vez de ver a mi abuela vi a ese canijo.

―Podrías decirme todo

-...

_Nunca fui una adicta a las drogas, bueno hasta que llego "El lobo" el comenzó a venderme los paquetes, el día en que mi mama me manda a casa de mi abuela; inhale un poco de cannabis. Estaba contenta que inclusive caminaba cantando. Cuando llegue a la avenida principal me encontré con los pitufos ellos como siempre tarareaban su canción, al ver me regalaron unas moras; las cuales me comí inmediatamente._

_Seguí mi camino pero sentía una mirada en mí, pensé "Es el lobo que viene por su efectivo" y corrí hasta llegar a la casa de abuelita. Al entrar mire un desorden por doquier._

_Busque a mi viejecita pero solo encontraba más y más desorden, mire en el suelo unas fotos de toda la familia, y me percate que alguien dormía en la cama. Me acerque lentamente hasta estar cara a cara… Respire hondo al ver a alguien acostado en esa camita-_

― ¿Abuelita? ¿Eres tú? ―pregunte

―Si caperucita, soy yo

_Me acerque hasta la cama y mire a aquella criatura acostada._

―Abuelita ¿Por qué tienes los ojos tan grandes?

―Es que me puse pupilentes para verte mejor.

―Abuelita ¿Por qué tus uñas están tan largas?

―Acabo de ponerme postizas, mi pequeña

―Abuelita ¿Por qué tenes la boca tan grande? ¿Y los dientes también?

―La tengo hinchada hija mía, y por ello se me hizo así.

_Inmediatamente supe ¿ella no era abuelita? Tome un bate que estaba allí. Justo cuando estaba por destapar a aquella persona; esta salió de la cama. Lo mire fijamente_

―Eres tu lobo canijo ―lo golpeó fuertemente

_Mire como se retorcía del dolor en aquella cama blanca, mientras volvía a levantarse, asustada nuevamente le solté otro batazo. Corrí afuera de aquella casita de dulces y golosinas y mire que pasaba Pinocho. El me miraba asustado._

_Sabía muy bien que él no sabía mentir así que lo lleve hasta la chimenea para quemarlo. Bueno uno menos, camine hasta la cama y mire que el lobo me veía mientras lloraba_

―Caperucita. Hija de toda la mañana ¿vas a ver con tu mama?

―Callad lobo malo ¿Dónde está mi abuela?

―Si serás niñata, soy yo tu abuela ―grito molesto

― ¿¡Te la comiste!? ―grite asustada ―Ya verás lobo malo, te voy a operar

_Busque entre las cosas de mi abuela más nada encontraba, fue cuando paso Campanita, y le pedí polvo de hadas. Volé como media hora para tranquilizarme. Mire al lobo que estaba llorando… poco a poco se convertida en mi abue ¿Qué rollo con eso?_

_Mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y mejor me fui a dormir._

_Al despertarme estaba atada de pies y manos ¿Qué onda? Mire a los lados y me sorprendí al ver que eran los siete enanos de blanca._

_Gruñón comenzó a reírse, mientras Tontín Leía un libro de sherlock Holmes ¿desde cuándo leía? Mire a blanca nieves que escuchaba música de Kiss._

_Ok estoy bien drogada. Pasaron minutos no horas; mientras veía a los elefantes rosas bailar "Singler Lady"_

_Cuando desperté mire que si había golpeado al lobo y también a mi abuelita; al parecer ambos estaban bebiendo Té cuando llegue. Pinocho salió del fue sin un pie aunque bueno luego se lo pusieron y los pitufos llegaron acusarme de que robe sus moras… Bueno por eso estoy aquí. _

― ¿Entonces esa es la verdad? ―pregunto el oficial

―Si ―dijo la chica mientras fumaba un puro

― ¿Y que ocurrió con Cenicienta? ―dijo el policía bebiendo café

―Esa será otra historia.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**nota: **esta fue una loca idea que surgió de una tarea de un amigo, decidí ayudarle y bueno... Me dijo que escribiera sobre "Caperucita Roja" pero de un modo distinto al original. Cabe decir que la obra original de "Caperucita" no me pertenece, aunque esta historia que acabaron de leer... Si xD_

_Saludos a todos y si les gusta, pronto habrá continuación._


End file.
